


IN VINO VERITAS

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drinking, Escobar War, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика IN VINO VERITAS by Josan<br/>Эйрел Форкосиган после Эскобара и отставки. Много алкоголя, много горьких размышлений и воспоминаний, которые не приносят облегчения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IN VINO VERITAS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [IN VINO VERITAS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188125) by Josan. 



Он знал, что по-настоящему пожалеет, если откроет глаза. Но чем этот день должен отличаться от других? 

Сперва Эйрел Форкосиган посмотрел на свет сощуренными глазами. Занавески были все еще задернуты, комната погружена в полумрак. Но даже тот казался слишком ярким. 

А во рту вкус был противнее, чем после той кошачьей мочи, что Джес как-то налил ему, одной ночью, когда... 

Нет, это он вспоминать не собирался. Джес, которого он знал и... любил, исчез задолго до того, как Корде... задолго до своей смерти. 

Мать вашу! Похоже, сегодня один из тех дней, когда все, о чем он способен думать - в прошлом. Ради этого не стоит вылезать из кровати. 

Раздался мягкий стук в дверь, и, хотя Форкосиган не ответил, она тихо распахнулась. 

Камердинер. Пришел посмотреть, не проснулся ли он. Или не рвет ли его снова кровью. 

Нет, это было... когда? Прискорбно, когда мужчина не в состоянии вспомнить, когда он настолько запутался, что его собственный отец был вынужден приехать и хорошенько надавать ему по шее. А вот до того его вырвало кровью на ковер или после? Ага, после. Ковер был уже в гостиной в Форкосиган-Сюрло. 

Когда-нибудь он выяснит, с чего это граф Петер Форкосиган решил съездить в Форбарр-Султану, пока сезон объездки лошадей в самом разгаре. Его старик не разу - по крайней мере, с тех пор, как он вышел в отставку и занялся лошадьми, - и ни по какой причине не уезжал в это время из поместья. 

Да, разве он не показывал свое новое приобретение этого года? Эту скотину, которая пыталась укусить Эйрела всякий раз, как он подходил ближе. Гребаные лошади, он их ненавидел. С тех самых пор, как убийцы Ури Безумного добрались верхом в домик в горах, который Петер выстроил для своей жены. 

Лошади, конечно, не виноваты. Но без них бы... 

*** 

Добраться туда можно было только в седле. Машина бы не проехала, а флаеру было бы негде приземлиться. Это было одной из причин, по которым отец выбрал это место. И хотя поблизости была открытая вода, где они с кузенами с удовольствием купались летом, но это была речка, а не пруд или озеро. Гидрофлаер на нее бы не сел, течение помешало бы. 

Они бегали наперегонки с сестрою и братом, а мама их подначивала, радостно смеясь; она всегда была так рада, когда они приезжали в этот домик. Они никогда не жили там дольше недели подряд, потому что это была совсем простая сельская постройка, где кроме них хватало места лишь для горничной, кухарки и пары оруженосцев. А вся двадцатка, приезжая сюда, была бы вынуждена достать из своего снаряжения палатки. 

Как они любили это место. Там можно было карабкаться по деревьям, удить лосося и брызгаться друг в друга - прямо в одежде - водой. 

В тот раз с ними была мамина сестра и ее семья. Даже маленький Падма, которого его отец вез перед собою на седле, смеялся и вертелся, желая бегать вместе с ними. А когда дядя, наконец, пустил лошадь в галоп, то малыш завизжал от восторга. 

Он всегда был смелым, его кузен. Наверное, он выжил лишь потому, что был совсем маленьким. Когда воцарился хаос и его стульчик опрокинулся, он сильно ударился, и его тельце выглядело таким безжизненным, что убийца не стал тратить на него выстрела - только пнул сапогом. Так что он отделался шишкой на голове и тремя сломанными ребрами. 

Падма всегда утверждал, что не помнит того дня и вообще тех времен. А вот Эйрелу до сих пор то и дело снятся кошмары. 

Дело было днем, они сели за стол. Заправляли всем мама вместе со своей сестрой. Обе они надели белые платья и всем детям сказали, чтобы те оделись к обеду как положено. 

\- Хоть мы и в горах, это не значит, что мы отказываемся здесь от цивилизованного поведения, - сказала мама, как делала это каждый год. 

Его брат, Ксав, который только что закончил школу и поступил в Академию, заявил, что он не собирается носить здесь форму. И вообще, он не захватил с собой ни одного комплекта, кроме форкосигановского коричневого, для поездок верхом. Старшие кузены, оба еще школьники, стали жаловаться, что это нечестно: если Ксав не наденет мундира, с чего они должны? Тут подключились девочки и заныли, что в тяжелых нарядных платьях жарко, и вообще это не прием, а просто семейный обед. Тогда мама и тетя рассмеялись и разрешили им выйти к столу в обычной одежде. И действительно, тогда была ужасная жара... или это в его памяти на картинку накладывается жар плазменного луча? 

Отца с ними не было. Он с дедом Ксавом занимался судебным разбирательством, с которым к нему как графу Форкосигану обратились только этим утром. Иначе же... 

Они взяли с собою в холмы всего четырех оруженосцев. 

Бойня была в самом разгаре... Белое мамино платье залила кровь. Платье ее сестры - тоже. Дядя Падма прикрывал тетю своим телом, но оба не шевелились. Кузены... их он не видел, но слышал крики и выстрелы, их оборвавшие. Ксав попал из парализатора в двоих, но что мог парализатор против плазмотронов? 

Эйрел был уверен, что он окажется следующим. Меньше ростом, чем остальные мальчики, он каким-то образом выскользнул из гущи драки и пополз по полу в поисках хоть какого-то оружия. Внезапно он нащупал плазмотрон, выпавший из руки одного из парализованных. Он пытался понять, как из него стреляют - такое мощное оружие в школе они пока не проходили, - когда услышал крики снаружи. По склону поднимались отец и дед с оруженосцами... 

Он наконец сообразил, что на оружии нет предохранителя, надо было просто прицелиться из него и выстрелить. Он так и сделал. Он услышал крик, но не знал, он ли это попал или кто-то еще. Но он стрелял и стрелял, пока не услышал вопль отца: - Эйрел, прекрати, дурень!! Ты нас всех поубиваешь! 

И тут он внезапно понял, что жив. А не мертв, как остальные. И лишь когда оруженосцы начали разбирать мертвые тела, то поняли, что Падма еще дышит. 

Погибли все, кроме них двоих. 

Он никогда прежде не видел своего отца рыдающим. Он и не подозревал, что мужчина способен так плакать. Дед увел Эйрела прочь, чтобы тот не видел отца, стоящего на коленях в луже крови и прижимающего к себе безжизненное тело жены, раскачивающегося взад и вперед и выкрикивающего ее имя, снова и снова. 

Эйрел не мог вспомнить саму их поездку глубже в горы. Но хорошо помнил, как оглянулся, и за его спиной горел летний домик, который отец некогда выстроил для его матери. И без подсказок едущих рядом оруженосцев он знал, что это - поминальное возжигание его матери, брату, сестре и остальным родным. 

Один из оруженосцев, родом из этих гор, отвез Падму к своей жене, где тот и прожил в безопасности много месяцев. До того самого дня, как они вошли в черный ход замка, где намеревался отсидеться император Ури. Но в замке оказались люди, давшие слово отцу и знавшие такие пути внутрь, о которых не был осведомлен сам император. 

Ему было тринадцать, когда Эзар, которого отец и дед сами выбрали в качестве будущего императора, дал ему право нанести первый удар. Хотя какой был в этом прок, честно говоря? Это не вернуло ни мать, ни брата, ни сестру. 

*** 

Два года в горах они жили, буквально не слезая с лошадей, и Эйрел навсегда невзлюбил этих тварей. А они это понимали. Особенно отцовские. Если лошадь не пыталась его укусить, так наступала ему на ногу или забрызгивала его всего пеной и соплями и ржала над ним. 

Черт бы их побрал. 

\- Лорд Эйрел? 

Эйрел пошевелил рукой, но лишь затем, чтобы прикрыть глаза. - Нет. 

\- Лорд Эйрел, ваш отец граф желает, чтобы вы к нему спустились. У него есть для вас несколько поручений. 

\- Нет. 

Но оба знали, что Эйрел все же выкатится из кровати, поплетется в душ и будет бессильно ругаться, стоя под потоком холодной горной воды. Потом он оденется - не в эту чертову форму... он отказался впредь ее надевать. И как послушный сын он пойдет посмотреть, что за поручения отец для него состряпал. 

В конце концов, по новому расписанию сегодня День Три. 

Первый день он пил. 

Сперва, когда отец приволок его задницу сюда, в Форкосиган-Сюрло, Эйрел решил не особо сопротивляться: подвал был полон бренди и вина, и некоторые из бутылок лежали тут еще со времен деда. Теперь он начал понимать, что для должного пьянства ему тоже требуется потрудиться. Чтобы довести его до точки забытья, нужна была все большая доза алкоголя. Теперь он брал к бренди еще бутылки три вина. Хорошая штука. И в наследство ее оставить некому: нового Форкосигана в роду не появится. 

Есть, конечно, сладкоречивые кузены-Форратьеры, столь же отдаленная родня через мать графа, каким был и Джес. И еще, по слухам, жива какая-то престарелая чета Форкосиганов. 

Но с чего это славное марочное вино должно уплыть к ним в руки? Разве они растили эти виноградники? Эйрел сам, правда, тоже к виноделию отношения не имел, но тут был вопрос принципа. 

Кстати, кто там из оруженосцев выбирает ему в подвале вино и бренди? Эйрел был им здорово недоволен. Последний раз ему принесли вовсе не марочное вино, а какую-то ординарную дрянь. Они что, думают, он настолько пьян, что не способен отличить добрую выпивку от посредственной? 

Наверное, именно поэтому вчерашний День Два был особенно скверным. 

Второй день был традиционно посвящен похмелью, которое он зарабатывал за первый. А вчерашнее похмелье - это было нечто. Он ощущал каждый волосок на своем теле, а легкий ветер, ворвавшийся в открытое окно, ошпарил кожу, как кислота. Не говоря уж о том, как сказалось плохонькое вино на его желудке. Снова начались проблемы с этой гребаной язвой. 

Эйрел вздохнул и принялся рыться в гардеробе в поисках рубашки, которая ничем бы не напоминала военную. О, вот это цветочное чудовище от Венна и... И от других, и всех их больше нет. Мать вашу, почему ему так не везет и он до сих пор не может к ним присоединиться? Форхалас и Форкалоннер - на Эскобаре; порой они ему снились, и встречаться с ними взглядом было тяжко. Руссин - во время комаррского восстания. Слава богу, погиб не под его командованием. А Венн еще жив. Может, стоит отписать в завещании эту рубашку Венну. 

Камердинер заметно поморщился, видя, что за рубашку надевает Эйрел. Но она была неприкосновенна. Максимум, что мог позволить себе слуга – убрать ее в шкаф, а то Эйрел бы убил его на месте, и тот об этом знал. Наверное, стоит отослать камердинера обратно в столичный особняк, там он будет счастливее; этот человек терпеть не может покидать город, точнее, столицу, потому что все остальные города считает чересчур провинциальными. 

Эйрел медленно спустился вниз по лестнице. Как всегда утром третьего дня, он неважно удерживал равновесие. Почему-то в День Один первыми отказывали именно ноги. Уже к концу первой бутылки бренди. 

У подножия лестницы он остановился, потер ладонью живот. Черт, не хватало еще, чтобы желудок разболелся при отце. Когда Эйрел был моложе, ему и так доставалось слишком много нравоучений, что он не способен пить как мужчина. А потом... потом отец больше не насмехался. Вообще не разговаривал с ним, если припомнить. 

Эйрел встряхнулся, отгоняя от себя воспоминания о том, особенном времени, и пошел дальше. В столовую. 

Прежде ему хватало пары стопок бренди, чтобы то ли впасть в дрему, то ли, если его подтолкнуть в нужном направлении, начать развивать идеи о том, каким должно быть политическое устройство Барраяра. От опасности попасть в тюрьму по обвинению в измене его спасало лишь близкое знакомство с императором; Эзар точно знал, что Эйрел думает о его правлении, поскольку по этому вопросу он был предельно откровенен и говорил императору в лицо все то же, что провозглашал на дружеской попойке. 

Может, это было поблажкой за то, что у Эйрела на глазах погибла почти вся его семья? 

Теперь его привычки изменились, и он стал пить более по-форски. Казалось, отец должен только порадоваться, а он вместо этого решил, что Эйрел злоупотребляет спиртным, и нравоучения остались, только на новый лад. Фальшь этой ситуации вызывала у Эйрела смех. А граф Петер не отставал. 

Компромиссом стало понятие Третьего Дня. С другой стороны, ему оставались первые два, и так будет до самой его смерти. 

\- Я ждал тебя с завтраком. 

О, да. Старый негодяй. Посмотрев на еду, Эйрел был весьма рад, что его уже несколько раз уже вывернуло вчера. На завтрак - яичница. С кашей. Ох! Намерения у Эйрела были самые лучшие, но все же ему пришлось выскочить из гостиной на лужайку перед домом. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, концентрируясь на очертаниях озера на фоне холмов. 

\- Извини, мальчик. Я думал, сегодня твой третий день. 

\- Так и есть. 

\- Хм. Снова проблемы с желудком? Послать Ботари за врачом? 

Ха! Так низко он пасть не намерен. И в голосе графа не было не капли искренней заботы. 

\- Горничные наконец-то отчистили кровь с ковра в гостиной, и не думаю, что они будут рады повторить этот труд. 

В точку! Его старик все еще хорошо его знает. 

\- Нет. Все в порядке. - Он вернулся и сел за стол. Глаза пришлось прикрыть - желтки смотрелись отвратительно ярко, - зато он ухитрился проглотить и, что важнее, удержать в желудке яйца и половину каши. 

Пока он расправлялся с завтраком, Петер его внимательно разглядывал. Когда дошли до кофе, граф извлек из кармана список. - У нас кончились гвозди для подков. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты зашел к кузнецу и взял у него на полмарки гвоздей. Дальше. Старосте Кленового Хребта нужно знать, как обстоят дела с их заявкой на спутниковый энергоприемник. Возьми наш семейный флаер, сесть можешь у его дома. Его поле рядом с тем, что в этом году под паром. 

О да, только он, лорд Эйрел Форкосиган и наследник графства, способен справиться с этим сложным делом... Но все же он сделает, что отец просит. А отец взамен не станет слишком любопытствовать насчет причин, по которым Эйрел устраивает себе это медленное самоубийство. Это молча понимали оба. 

Эйрел пошел наверх - переодеться во что-нибудь, что бы не так шокировало деревенского старосту. 

*** 

Люди Негри были настоящей занозой в заднице. Куда бы он ни полетел, всюду его сопровождал их долбаный эскорт. 

Чего Негри боится? Что он отправится прямо в Форбарр-Султану в разгар будущего Совета графов, выйдет в Спикерский круг и все им как на духу выложит? Мать его так, он же дал слово. Больше чести у него не осталось, но чтобы держать свое слово - еще хватало. 

Он перевернул бутылку вверх дном, вылив в стакан последние капли, и хмуро поглядел на небо, где сияли обе луны. Он пока что был относительно трезв. Староста Кленового Хребта воспользовался его появлением, чтобы уладить дела с отложенным судебным разбирательством и прочие подобные мелочи. Если бы Эйрел не знал точно, то заподозрил бы, что тот специально накопил эту кучу дел к его приезду. Мог ли его отец...? Нет. Старик, конечно, хитроумен, но даже он не мог предвидеть, что его сын и наследник - ха! - застрянет в Сюрло так надолго. 

Когда он вернулся домой, было уже раннее утро Дня Первого, он рухнул в кровать и почти до самого вечера проспал. 

Флаеры СБ летели за ним не отставая, до самого дома. Должно быть, для горячих асов за штурвалом такое эскортирование весьма скучно. 

Может, он сумеет сделать их жизнь немного поинтереснее? 

Много лет прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз пробовал... Джес подначил его сделать это как-то ночью, и они тогда заключили пари... Нет, не стоит вспоминать пари и то, что Эйрел тогда выиграл. На следующий день Джес ходил... весьма осторожно, в основном - специально к молчаливому отвращению Форкосигана-старшего. А Джес только смеялся, глядя на лицо его отца... 

Эйрел прикрыл глаза. «Будь ты проклят, Джес. Зачем ты превратился в… это? Или это я был слеп?» 

Он сцапал открытую бутылку бренди и отправился туда, где стояли флаеры. Ему была нужна не та машина, что принадлежала Дому, с эмблемой кленового листа и горных вершин, а его личная. Та, что он купил себе в утешение, вернувшись домой после бегства Корделии с борта "Генерала Форкрафта". Хотя он не летал уже много месяцев, но отвечающий за технику оруженосец держал флаер в полнейшем порядке. 

Теперь он вспомнил, почему выбрал именно эту модель. За скорость. Летать на ней было, словно оседлать ветер. Ну-ка, посмотрим, как ветер пролетит через дендарийские ущелья. 

ОК, их трое. Днем он видел только двоих; третий, видимо, был за пределами видимости его датчиков. Должно быть, Негри серьезно обеспокоен. 

Посмотрим, как хороши эти ребята. 

Он начал с легких ущелий, просто чтобы прочувствовать горы снова. Нужно было понять, настолько ли он хорошо помнит здешний рельеф, чтобы направлять флаер точно под нужным углом и пролететь насквозь без повреждений. 

Неплохо. Они повторили за ним все с первого раза. 

А теперь посмотрим, как они справятся со следующим. Там, где прямо за поворотом выступает гребень скалы. 

Ого. Один не вписался. 

Определенно парни не местные. А то они бы знали, что это самый верный способ потерять крыло. Огня нет, значит, флаер еще, может быть... 

Нет, проклятье!! 

Он схватил бутылку, которую зажимал между коленями, и отпил из нее достаточно, чтобы его совесть успокоилась. Они же знали, какой дорогой техникой рискуют. Негри уж точно знал. Наперсник Эзара всегда до каждой доли марки подсчитывал, что и сколько стоит. 

И вообще, СБшники не были на Эскобаре. Они сидели здесь, на Барраяре, в безопасности, и только головой качали, слыша о потерях... 

Ой. Да, ему самому стоит повнимательней следить за скалами. 

Хорошо. На хвосте осталось двое. Теперь попробуем Ущелье Мертвеца. 

Джес однажды ночью ухитрился сделать это после нескольких бутылок. Вся хитрость - быть в меру пьяным, чтобы расслабиться, но в меру трезвым, чтобы узнавать пейзаж. 

Он поднял бутылку в тосте. - За Джеса! Не за зерговского придурка, а за моего Джеса! 

Вау... теперь чуть ближе. И следующая петля, с внезапным крутым поворотом... Вот именно. Теперь не выдержал второй провожатый. Плоховато, парень. Прогулка отсюда и до дома заставит тебя понять, что чувствовали цетагандийцы в старые добрые дни. 

Теперь осторожно. Как бы не содрать на этом выступе не только краску с крыла. А искры смотрятся просто очаровательно. 

На третьем флаере хороший пилот. Интересно, это не один из местных? Кого к нему приставил Негри? 

Проклятье. Повнимательнее, Эйрел! Тут ты сам мог лишиться крыла. Ого! Что ж, эта краска ему никогда не нравилась. Придется задать работу малярам. 

И все равно флаер висел у него на хвосте. 

Неплохо, малыш. 

Он рассмеялся, когда флаер покачал крыльями, салютуя ему в тот момент, как они вырвались из ущелья на простор. Будет справедливо ответить тем же. 

Парень сделан из хорошего теста. Пора в награду ему поворачивать домой. Там ждут бутылки. 

Но в другую ночь стоит это повторить. Было забавно. 

*** 

Эйрел был просто счастлив, что отец все же дождался третьего дня, чтобы устроить ему знатную выволочку за эту воздушную экскурсию. Чувство было такое, будто ему десять лет и его застукали, когда он сбежал с уроков поглядеть, как купаются в бане оруженосцы. Только на сей раз отец был умнее и лекцию не подкрепил ремнем. Если бы отец поднял на него руку, дошло бы до смертоубийства. И оба знали это. 

Выволочка его не остановила. Ему нравилось проверять, могут ли мальчишки Негри с ним сравниться. Черт, да по их меркам он просто старик. 

И он был благодарен судьбе, что они оказались рядом в ту ночь, когда он не смог взять поворот. Бедный флаер теперь придется не просто красить. Но он ухитрился посадить машину там, откуда ее можно было приволочь на буксире, и один из эскорта - тот парень, что летал вровень с ним в первую ночь, - приземлился рядом и забрал его самого, чтобы довезти до дома. 

Парень действительно оказался местным. Он ездил по этим ущельям верхом с тех пор, как ему доверили пасти местный скот - мелких овцебыков, которых хорошо было разводить на здешних скудных пастбищах. Было неплохо поговорить с ним о тактике полетов, и никакой там политики. Парень вежливо отказался от предложения Эйрела выпить и не воспользовался оказией выговорить ему за то, что он летает пьяным. Он определенно заслужил за это поощрения. В следующий раз Эйрел скажет Негри... 

А может, и не скажет. Парень думает, что ночные полеты - это весело. А у Негри нет ни капли чувства юмора. 

*** 

Петер их поджидал. Поверх ночной рубашки он накинул потрепанный халат. Да, он предпочитал спать в ночной рубашке, заявляя, что слишком много ночей за время всех войн проспал одетым и в штанах, и теперь ничего подобного по ночам не желает и видеть. 

Граф поблагодарил СБшного парнишку за то, что тот привез Эйрела, и записал, где надо будет искать флаер. Потом он попросил парня передать Негри что, возможно, эскорт на флаерах теперь можно снять, на что тот пожал плечами и ответил, что вряд ли это предложение будет принято, но он его передаст. 

\- Хороший парень, - пробормотал Эйрел, тяжелым шагом поднимаясь в гостиную. 

Идущий вслед за ним граф кивнул. - Внук одного из моих людей. 

\- А-а. - Эйрел налил себе полный стакан вина. После полетов всегда хочется пить. Осушив стакан залпом, он взял его и бутылку и рухнул в кресло. 

Петер ничего не сказал. Засунув кисти рук глубоко в карманы халата, он ссутулился в соседнем, своем любимом кресле, поставив ноги на низенькую банкеточку. 

Эйрел продолжал пить, ожидая, что вот-вот начнется нравоучение. Но он успел прикончить бутылку прежде, чем его отец заговорил: 

\- Если тебе это поможет, я бы нашел тебе мальчика. Скажи мне, если это так, и где его искать. Я не так близко знаком с ассортиментом караван-сарая. 

Эйрел покачал головой. Что отец имеет в виду, если он предложил...? 

\- Сэр? 

\- Ты уж точно никогда не соберешься обрадовать меня сыном, наследником рода, но если дело в сексуальном воздержании... если это поможет... 

Эйрел расхохотался. Он не мог сдержаться. Джес будет рыдать, когда услышит... Нет. Он уже больше ничего никогда не услышит. 

Петер подождал, пока он не успокоился. Правда, на это потребовалось еще полбутылки вина. Каждый раз, как Эйрел поднимал глаза на отцовскую физиономию, смех накатывал на него с новой силой. Наконец, алкоголь подействовал, и ему удалось превратить хохот в периодическое хихиканье. 

\- Я бы потребовал от тебя осторожности, но здесь я в силах контролировать, кто и о чем говорит. Все оруженосцы и слуги знают, что нужно держать язык за зубами. 

Эйрелу нужно было еще выпить, а бутылка вдруг как-то опустела. Так вот же бренди, стоит на буфете, с призывным видом. Было бы невежливо этот призыв игнорировать. 

Он покачал головой и снова устроился в кресле. - Нет. Спасибо, что предложил, но прямо сейчас... Нет. А кроме того, кто меня захочет? Я старый дурак. - Рука замерла, не донеся стакан до рта. - Корделия не захотела, - пробормотал он. 

Проклятье! Он не имел права проговориться. Не так он пьян, чтобы не заметить, насколько отец этой темой заинтересован. Надо сказать все раз и навсегда. Если обнадежить старика... 

\- Она сказала, что любит меня. - Он вдохнул пары бренди из стакана. Они притупляли боль, но недостаточно, и он это знал. 

\- Она - это Корделия? 

Эйрел кивнул. - Но она знает про... она вычислила. Негри не должен был... и она, она сказала, что не может. 

\- Не может что? 

Эйрел потер нос, налил в стакан еще. Он обратил внимание, что на этот раз отец смотрит на него не таким испепеляющим взглядом, как обычно. 

\- Выйти за меня. 

\- Ты попросил эту женщину, Корделию, выйти за тебя? 

Забавно, а он никогда не замечал, как может успокаивать отцовский голос, если только тот говорит мягко. 

\- Ага. Но она мне дала отставку. 

Петер подождал, пока его сын выпьет еще, прежде чем спросить: - Почему? 

Эйрел сполз в кресле так, что лег чуть ли не спиной на сиденье. Где сейчас его ноги, он понятия не имел: их он просто не чувствовал. 

\- Она... она сказала, - как можно тщательней выговорил он, - что не может вынести Бар... Барраяр. 

\- Почему нет? - невольно переспросил отец. - Что с Барраяром не так? 

Эйрел поднес стакан к губам; несколько капель драгоценной жидкости скатилось по подбородку. Правильно, что он не одел сейчас свою хорошую рубашку. - Он пожирает своих детей. 

\- Барраяр пожирает своих детей? 

Эйрел кивнул. - Ага. 

Снова долгое молчание, потом граф спросил: - А она не здешняя? 

Эйрел проглотил вино и покачал головой. - С Колонии Бета. 

\- А-а. 

Снова пауза. Потом отец заметил: - Твоя бабушка была бетанка. Мать твоей матери. Здравомыслящая женщина, насколько таковыми могут быть могут бетанцы. Где ты встретил эту Корделию? 

\- На Зергияре. Коммандер Корделия Нейсмит. Бетанский Астре… Астроэкспедиционный корпус. 

\- А, из этих бетанских игрушечных солдатиков. 

Эйрел внезапно почувствовал, что язык его снова слушается. – А когда она везла на Эскобар плазменные зеркала, - добавил он в пику отцу, - то была уже капитаном. 

\- Та девчонка, что прирезала Форратьера? 

\- Кор... - Эйрел так оскорбился, что попытался встать, но вместо этого съехал на пол. Он сам удивился, обнаружив себя сидящим на полу, но бутылка бренди оставалась в руке, и это было главное. - Корделия не девчонка. Она - офицер и джентль... - Ему пришлось задуматься, что в этой фразе что-то неправильное. Ах, да. - Офицер и д-дама. 

Он, кажется, слышал, как отец пробормотал: "Два по цене одного", - но точно не был уверен. 

\- Она в детородном возрасте? – спросил граф. 

Эйрел сглотнул. - Репликаторы. Бетанцы используют... репликаторы. Как... 

\- Как те, что ты установил в Имперском Военном госпитале. Да, я про них слышал. Мурашки по коже, честное слово. 

Эйрел проигнорировал сказанное. 

\- Значит, нет шанса, что она передумает? 

\- Корделия может быть очень... упрямой. - Эйрел склонился вперед и доверительно сообщил: - Она настояла, чтобы мы взяли с собою парня из ее экипажа, которого наши подстрелили из нейробластера. На Зергияре. Когда я был капитаном. 

\- Пустая трата сил, тащить с собою тяжелораненого. 

\- Я ей так и сказал! - Он отсалютовал отцу стаканом и допил до дна. - Она не слушала. Она его еще и с "Генерала Форкрафта" уволокла на Бету. - Сидеть было неудобно. Но позволил себе лечь прямо на пол. На ковре лежать удобно, не то, что на твердой зергиярской земле. 

Похоже, графа рассказ впечатлил. - И никто ей не сумел помешать? 

Эйрел покачал головой. Зевнул. Умостился на ковре поудобнее. 

\- Были слишком заняты... ну понимаешь. - Он описательным жестом покрутил ладонью в воздухе. - Благородная женщина, Корделия. - Черт, какое красивое у нее имя. Он произнес его заново по слогам, просто чтобы самому услышать. - Кор-де-ли-я. - Он вздохнул. - Она понимает, что такое честь. Как мужчина. 

\- А-а. 

Эйрел чувствовал, что проваливается в сон, но тут его что-то разбудило. 

Он открыл глаза. Ну, насколько мог; веки словно свинцом налились. Отец сидел рядом на ковре, по-турецки. Он улыбнулся старику и получил улыбку в ответ. И Петер сделал нечто необычное: склонился и мягко погладил его по голове, убирая волосы со лба. Эйрел прикрыл глаза. - Мама так делала... когда я болел, - прошептал он. 

\- Да. Помню. 

В голосе отца слышалась боль, хоть столько лет прошло, и Эйрел на мгновение этому изумился. Он протянул руку и накрыл отцовскую ладонь своей - это все, что он мог сделать. 

\- Эйрел. 

\- А? - Он вправду хотел спать. 

\- Почему Негри не должен знать, что она поняла? 

Эйрел проворчал: - Тогда он может... убить ее. 

\- Почему? Что она поняла? 

Негри? Корделия? А-а. - Правду. 

\- Какую правду, Эйрел? 

\- Пр' Эскобар. 

Было так приятно чувствовать отцовскую руку на лбу. Эйрел вздохнул. 

\- А что Негри должен сделать с Эскобаром, сын? 

\- Он спланировал его. 

\- Спланировал? 

\- Ну, он и Эзар... и, мать вашу, я с ними. 

\- Ты же не отвечал за... 

\- Отвечал. А потом Зерг... и все тухлые яйца вместе с ним, - он зевнул, - отправились к черту. - Не стоит закрывать глаза. Тогда вокруг него теснятся одни мертвые и умирающие - Вся эта кровь. 

\- О-ох. Понимаю. Да... точно к черту. 

Эйрел повернулся на бок, устроив голову на отцовских коленях. Зевнул, посопел, свернулся клубком и уснул. 

*** 

Он так и не узнал никогда, отчего отец прекратил свое ворчание насчет его неумеренного пьянства. 

Да это стало и не важно, потому что прошло не так много времени, как днем на подъездной дорожке поместья приземлился флаер.


End file.
